stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario's Roommate DK
"Mario's Roommate DK" is an episode of That Stupid Video Game Show. Description Mario gets a new roommate! What could go wrong? Overview Mario and Luigi become broke after Mario spent all of their money on the new Wii U. So Mario goes to put up a sign to get a new roommate, who happens to be Donkey Kong. Mario is against this idea, but Luigi tells him to get used to it as Donkey is his new roommate and this horrifies Mario. The next day, Mario has been lying on the couch for nearly 24 hours due to seeing Donkey Kong do unspeakable things, such as peeing in the kitchen sink. When Donkey shows up, Mario leaves the house and goes to sit on a tree, upset. This surprises Luigi, who proceeds to hang out with his new roommate. Synopsis One morning, Mario returns from the store and Luigi is overjoyed to finally see his brother again. Relieved, Luigi tells Mario that he is starving and asks him what he got. Mario tells Luigi that he got something better than food, which shocks his brother, presenting the Wii U. Luigi is, however, disappointed in his brother as he spent the last of their money. holding the Wii U]] Mario asks his brother how can he be upset since he has got them a new Wii U. Getting a bit mad, Luigi asks him how he can be so irresponsible. When he tells Luigi the Wii U is going to change their lives, he sarcastically agrees and says that after they play it, they will not have lives because not only is it bad, but they will starve to death without any food. In response, Mario asks Luigi if he thinks he is being a little bit ridiculous, which infuriates him. Tired of Mario's irresponsibility, Luigi makes a comeback and says that whatever happens to Mario in the video game happens to Mario in real life. Offended, Mario asks Luigi what he said, but Luigi immediately says, "Nothing!". Annoyed, Luigi lets out a small sigh of frustration and, as he sits on the couch, says they will need a roommate to help pay for groceries and rent since they are now broke. Sitting on the couch with his brother, Mario tells him that he doesn't want anyone else living at their house and Luigi tells him that this is his fault that they need a roommate. Groaning, Mario reluctantly goes to make a sign. 20 minutes later, Mario and Luigi are waiting on the couch. Giving up, Mario assumes nobody wants to room with them, so he gets up to take the sign down. But Luigi stops him, telling him that no one is going to come right away. Right on cue, the doorbell rings and a relieved Mario immediately gets up and asks Luigi, "You were saying?". Mario opens the door and the roommate turns out to be Donkey Kong, much to Mario's extreme horror and Luigi's pleased happiness. When Donkey Kong lets himself in and rests on the couch, Luigi happily and politely welcomes the gorilla, who nods his head in a grateful manner. However, Mario refuses Donkey Kong and would rather have anyone but Donkey Kong be his roommate. Luigi tells his brother that beggars can't be choosers and since Donkey Kong is his new roommate, he tells him that he better get used to the idea. being his new roommate]] Liking the idea, DK laughs, but Mario is horrified by this. The next day, Mario is seen holding onto a pillow on the couch, frozen with fear. Fed up Mario's shenanigans, an annoyed Luigi facepalms himself for a second and tells Mario that he has been on the couch for almost 24 hours. Mario says that he isn't leaving his spot and Luigi asks what is wrong. Mario tells him that if he saw the things he's seen, he wouldn't move either. When Luigi asks Mario what he has seen, he explains, "Unspeakable things! Bananas flying around like body parts! Bongos as loud as bombs!". When he mentions the sink, he asks Luigi if he has ever seen a gorilla pee in the kitchen sink. When Luigi says no, Mario tells him to consider himself "un-traumatized". Then Donkey Kong enters the room and Mario sits up on the couch and orders Donkey Kong to stay away from him while pointing at him. This confuses the gorilla as he scratches the back of his head. Luigi tells Mario to stop acting like this since it is ridiculous. Mario apologizes to Luigi and tells him that he can't stay anymore. In response, Luigi says that is crazy and tells him to stay another hour and they'll work it out. Shocked, Mario says that an hour is too long, but Luigi says that it isn't that much time at all. Then Mario asks his brother if he has ever stared at a clock for an hour and Luigi says that it would take a really long time. However, Mario states that it would take 1 hour and Luigi, agreeing with Mario, replies, "Touché." while giving two thumbs up]] Getting up from the couch, Mario tells Luigi to have fun with his new roommate and that he is going to go sleep on a tree somewhere. He then says that no one wanted to play the Wii U with him anyway and leaves, crying. Luigi is shocked by this and then asks Donkey Kong if he wants to eat more bananas. Donkey Kong shrugs and agrees, then gives two thumbs up while saying, "Yeah!". MARIO'S ROOMMATE DK: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Donkey Kong Locations * Mario's House Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Goofs Coming soon! External links * www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgQ9qOD5Pa0 Category:That Stupid Video Game Show